


maybe it was a princess carry

by aoxkaga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fevers, Fluff, M/M, Sick!Kagami, man aomine can't cook for shit, sequel is coming, worried!aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoxkaga/pseuds/aoxkaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thank god, no one saw him almost suck face with his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-**_

Kagami lets out a groan, slamming a hand on his alarm clock to shut it off. He could feel a headache coming, the pressure building behind his eyes; his body was sore all over, his throat felt scratchy and swallowing was an impossible task. Kagami let out a sigh and cracked open his eyes. It was official, he _was_ sick. 

Rummaging through his kitchen, he finds a thermometer and pops it under his tongue. 

He walks back to his room, and was in the process of choosing a shirt when the thermometer beeped. 99.6 F. It was a fever, albeit a small one; besides it was a Friday (he could make it through _one_ day). Grabbing a shirt and a pair of pants, he got ready for school. 

* * *

Coughing into the mask he wore, Kagami felt his eyes get heavier. He had taken some medicine before heading to school, forgetting that it was the drowsy type; so now in Japanese Literature, he felt like falling asleep. Resting his head on his hand, he closed his eyes for what felt like a second, but somehow the bell rings and his face almost kisses his desk in surprise. 

Walking sluggishly to the cafeteria, (he was _way_ too out of it this morning to make a proper lunch) to buy some (a lot of) bread, he sees Kuroko. 

Pasting on a smile, he shouts, “Hey! Kuroko!”

Kuroko turns around and gives him a nod, “Hello, Kagami-kun. It’s unusual to see you in the cafeteria.” Kagami rubs the back of his neck.

“Well, I wasn’t feeling that good this morning, so I opted out on making lunch.“ Kuroko’ stares at him with that unreadable expression on his face. “Kagami-kun, if you don’t feel well, then you should go home. I heard Coach was doubling the practice menu today.” 

Kagami waves Kuroko’s concern away. “Ah, I’ll be fine. I drank some medicine already this morning.” Kuroko’s still staring at him, but Kagami’s too busy stuffing his face to notice.

* * *

Maybe it’s because he had some food in his stomach, but Kagami’s feeling significantly better. But apparently, he spoke (or thought) too soon. His gym class was running the marathon today, and after running around the school a couple of times, he could feel the thumping of a full on headache. 

Managing to barely get through his last class, Kagami makes his way to the gym. As he’s changing, Kuroko somehow (once again) sneaks up on him and the sound of his voice scares the shit out of Kagami. 

“Kagami-kun, are you feeling any better?” Jumping at the sound of Kuroko’s voice, he spins around, clutching at his heart. 

“GOD, KUROKO! Don’t scare me like that! And when the hell did you get here?!” 

“I apologize Kagami-kun, I did not mean to frighten you. But you never answered my question, how are you recovering? ” 

Kagami was pretty sure that his fever was rising, but the day was nearly over, and all he had to do was get through practice, so he lied, “Yeah! Of course, I feel great now!” 

Kuroko didn’t look a bit convinced, so Kagami heads out the court, grabs a ball, gets a running start and he dunks it in the hoop. The backboard shakes, and he stays hanging on the rim for a slight second for more emphasis. 

Landing on his feet, he blinks rapidly, seeing three Kurokos ( _shit_ maybe he _shouldn’t_ have done that). He slaps on a grin, “See?! I’m fine.” 

Kuroko looks less suspicious, but he still gives him a hesitant nod. 

Practice begins and Kagami’s realized he might be way over his head. The rumors were slightly off; Coach decided to _triple_ the practice menu, and the redhead is significantly fatigued. If anything, the amount of sweat that’s dripping down his face should be a sign that he’s not in top form today. Coach definitely knows something’s up, with the way she’s been eyeing him the whole practice, but for whatever reason, she hasn’t said a word yet. 

After a particularly tiring drill, Kagami’s resting his hand on his knees trying to to clear up the dizziness. He stands up to continue but he’s hit with another wave of nausea, fighting through it he takes a step… and everything goes dark.   


* * *

He groans slightly, cracking his eyes open. There’s a dim ray of light shining through the window, and something cool and wet on his forehead. He blinks, self examining his body (and when he’s able to curl his toes, he knows he’s okay) and brings a hand to his forehead. His hand comes back with a wet towel that strangely, looks _exactly_ like his. 

Kagami frowns and concentrates on the room; as he thought, it’s his room, he’s back at his house… but how? Slightly sitting up, he finally notices him. 

Blue haired and long limbed is Aomine Daiki asleep, slightly snoring on the side of his bed. Kagami nudges Aomine and he wakes with a shock, “Huh? What… Kagami! You’re awake! How d'ya feel? Do you want water, food? I combed through your kitchen and tried to make some porridge!” 

Kagami doesn’t miss the ‘tried’ in Aomine’s words and silently prays to God that his kitchen is intact. “Did you bring me home Aomine?” 

Aomine frowns and shakes his head, “I swear Bakagami! If you’re sick just stay home! Stop pushing yourself. It’ll take you a million years to beat me, so just take it slow.” Aomine gives him a smirk, “And lessen up on the food, I had to hustle ass to just take you home! You were heavy as shit!” Kagami’s face is flushed red and Aomine’s teasing smirk turns into a knowing grin.

“SH-SHUT UP! I’M GONNA GO GET SOME WATER FROM THE KITCHEN.” Kagami leaves the room in a rush, but not before he hears Aomine’s satisfied laugh (that bastard). 

He walks into the kitchen and and immediately stops short. 

To say that it was a mess, would be the world’s biggest understatement. Dishes piled high, cooking utensils everywhere, something resembling porridge in a pot, and that was _definitely_ grains of rice he was feeling under his feet. 

Kagami’s fuming jacks up to full on rage.

“AHOMINE!!”   


Kagami’s seeing red, but even he heard the unmistakable squeak of an “Oh shiiittt.“ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aomine's pov

Like usual, he was lazing about that day.  


The period of time after lunch was _too long_ and _too boring_ to even think about attending, so you could always count on Aomine Daiki to be dozing off under the blue sky. It was the typical Friday afternoon, and as Aomine contemplated between going to practice (Satsuki would never stop nagging at him if he didn’t) or picking up the newest edition of Mai-chan’s photo books, he would have never expected a phone call.  


Nevertheless, he received a phone call from Kuroko.

“Yo Tetsu, what’s up?” Aomine could hear Kuroko give a tired sigh, “Aomine-kun, you need to come to Seirin _right now_. Kagami-kun just fainted during practice.”

Aomine shot straight up from the position he was laying in; no _way_ he heard that right. Kagami was this big ball full of passion and sunshine (he burned so- _too_ brightly sometimes) with a dash of stupidness (but he can’t really say that considering his recent test scores). And he was also the only person even remotely good enough to play against him. If anything happened to Kagami who would let Aomine crush again and again in basketball?  


This was definitely high level, SOS situation.

“What? What’d you say?!”  


(Because like c’mon Kagami was six feet tall and it would be more believeable to say that he got into a food coma from eating too much food than to say that he fainted.)  


“Kagami-kun was sick today,” Kuroko said, “and being the idiot he was, he didn’t stay home. He pushed himself too hard and fainted during practice. I wouldn’t call you, but you are the only one not doing anything and you know where Kagami lives.”  


Aomine ignores that fact that Kuroko considers him a person with lots of free time, (because goddammit! Choosing a new gravure magazine is,  _yes too, being busy_ ) and gives Kuroko an affirmative grunt. Shoving his phone into his pockets he mentally prepares his mind for the trip he’s about to take. 

* * *

Panting as he takes the final steps into Seirin’s gym ( _holy shit_ it’s far), he’s immediately greeted by cries of surprise.

“ _EH?!_ What’s _he_ doing here?”

“Isn’t he Aomine Daiki from the Touou team?”

“Who the _fuck is he_? He’s definitely not from our school?!”

He ignores the comments made and walks over to where Seirin’s coach, captain and Kuroko were hovering over a lying figure. Lying figure in question was Kagami, with a wet towel on his forehead and the familiar flush of red on his face. Except this time, he wasn’t blushing from something Aomine said but from whatever illness that had finally gotten to him. His breathing was ragged and obviously difficult, and it made Aomine want to reach out and brush away the sweat soaked bangs out of the redhead’s face. Aomine unconsciously brought out a hand, about to do exactly that, until Kuroko’s voice had him retreating his arm. 

“Aomine-kun, you know where Kagami’s house is, _right_?” Kuroko punctuates a little more urgently that usual. Giving a snort and trying to keep a calm demeanor, he rolls his eye, “Well obviously, _Tetsu_.”

He looks back to Kagami’s lying form and then to Kuroko. “I’m going to have to carry him aren’t I?” He says letting out a tired sigh. Kuroko retorts back a mocking, “Well obviously, _Aomine-kun_.”  


Aomine wrinkles his brows because _how the fuck_ was he supposed to carry him. While Kagami was definitely not as tall as him, he was broader than Aomine. (But it’s not like he was looking or anything.)

And apparently he had said that out loud because Kuroko’s eyes sparkled and glistened at the question. Aomine could feel his hackles rising and instinct told him to run away. He unmistakably knew that look; recognized it from several traumatic experiences that has happened to him before.  


(One time he was shoved into a bag…)

And before he could stop him, the phantom player says it. “You could always carry him in your arms, like a princess.”

There’s a deafening silence in the air, and it might be because Kuroko suggested something so, so _insane_ out loud, or it could be that the suggestion itself echoed all throughout the gym wall. But it’s probably because no one was moving and the only noise being made is that of a rogue basketball bouncing away.  


Undoubtedly, everyone’s giving Kuroko looks of disbelief and horror. (And to a sick few, looks of pure amusement.)  


Aomine splutters out bits and pieces of protests and feels a rush of heat frame his face. (He thanks his mom and all the gods in the world for his dark skin.)  


Unexpectedly, he’s saved by Seiren’s coach. “Don’t be silly Kuroko. I’ve already checked the stats of Aomine’s arms. There’s no way he’ll make it to the train station carrying Kagami like that.” And Aomine’s in denial because _hell yeah he can how much does this little bitch wanna bet_ \- But it diffuses the awkward tension in the air (thank _god_ ) and the team disperses with the common knowledge that _holy shit_ Kuroko is either a sick bastard or he’s an evil little fuck.  
Aomine’s relief is almost palatable, and Seirin’s captain rushes them to take Kagami home.

He kneels down so that Kuroko and his captain could place Kagami onto his back. Standing up, he gives some experimental steps, slightly jostling the redhead to better situate him in his arms. The warmth of Kagami’s body is seeping through his t-shirt and his breaths are tickling the side of Aomine’s neck causing him to shiver.  


Aomine feels overly warm and his heart’s pumping faster for some reason (must be because he’s carrying Kagami he tells himself). Kuroko shoves what feels like a key into his basketball shorts, “Take care of him Aomine-kun, and don’t do anything stupid.”  


Aomine narrows his eyes trying to figure out what Kuroko’s trying to say, but the weight that is Kagami Taiga is getting heavier by the minute and he’s never been good at figuring out Kuroko anyways. (Never been good at thinking in general for all that matters.)  


* * *

By the time he reaches Kagami’s front door, he’s drained and his arms are going to fall off. He hold onto Kagami with one and and jams the key into the door with the other. Almost stumbling into the apartment, he uses the heel of his foot to slam the door shut.  


He’s been to Kagami’s place a few times, but never when the other was unconscious, so he warily walks down the hallway and into a room that looks somewhat like Kagami’s bedroom. Setting Kagami down, he lets out a low groan as he stretches out his arm and back muscles. 

He wraps Kagami in blankets and he’s finally satisfied once the redhead looks like a burrito. He brushes away some damp strands of hair sticking to Kagami’s face, and unconsciously trails his hand down to caress the side of his face.  


Walking into the bathroom, he rummages through the counter for a small towel to wet. Coming back into the room with a cool damp towel, Aomine sucks in a breath at the sight.  


Apparently Aomine wrapped him in one too many blankets, because half of them have been haphazardly thrown  onto the floor, and the other, strewn throughout the bed. Kagami’s shirt is all stretched out on his sweaty body, showing a sliver of skin on his stomach and one side of his collarbones and shoulder.  


Aomine’s mouth is dry as he picks up the blankets from the floor and as his eyes flicker back to glance at the bit of skin, Kuroko’s voice echos through his head. _Take care of him and don’t do anything stupid_ , and Aomine shakes his head to clear his thoughts.  


_Stop! What do you think you're doing Aomine! Even if he’s kinda hot, he’s sick!_ Aomine re-tucks Kagami in, placing the cool cloth onto his forehead, and steps out of the room before he does something Kuroko’ll kill him for.

* * *

This may be his best attempt to cook _ever_. And yeah sure it kinda looks weird and Kagami’s kitchen is absolutely trashed by now, but it’s the important part that matters. (Like the fact he didn’t burn down Kagami’s house like that one time he almost did to Satsuki’s.)  


And Aomine definitely considers this a big accomplishment in his life.  


He walks back into the room to check up on Kagami, and it seems like his temperature’s gone down, he doesn’t feel as warm as he did before and his breathing has gone back to normal. Sitting on the floor, Aomine realizes how tired he is and rests his head down on the bedspread.  


(And within seconds he’s fallen fast asleep. But what did you expect from him.)

* * *

He’s promptly awoken by a husky voice and fire red eyes.  


It’s late in the afternoon by the way the lights are seeping through the window sills, and it takes him a moment before- oh, he’s in Kagami’s house. “Huh? What… Kagami! You’re awake! How d'ya feel? Do you want water, food? I combed through your kitchen and tried to make some porridge!”  


Aomine really hopes Kagami doesn’t notice his almost obvious wince when he mentions food, because the kitchen may or may not be trashed and- ah shit. He definitely forgot to clean it up. Kagami shakes his head and his eyebrows scrunch up in confusion, “Did you bring me home Aomine?”  


He frowns and shakes his head, _god this guy was an idiot_ , “I swear Bakagami! If you’re sick just stay home! Stop pushing yourself. It’ll take you a million years to beat me, so just take it slow.” He feels a smirk spreading on his face, “And lessen up on the food, I had to hustle ass to just take you home. You were heavy as shit!”

 And when Kagami’s face has turned as red as his hair, Aomine’s smirk becomes an knowing grin. It’s that same blush that he’s all too familiar with. “SH-SHUT UP! I’M GONNA GO GET SOME WATER FROM THE KITCHEN.” The redhead stomps out to the kitchen and Aomine doesn’t know why but it’s so fucking funny and he’s laughing his ass off. But he stops for a moment because _water_? _Kitchen_? His eyes widen and he looks at the nearest window. (How fast would he be able to get out the apartment through the window for a quick get away.)  


And the thought’s barely passing through his brain before he hears a loud (and furious as shit sounding) roar.  


“AHOMINE!”

And he instinctively lets an “oh shiiitttt.” pass through his lips.  


He really hopes Kagami’s still feeling a little (a lot) tired and mentally prays to god that he’ll survive this crisis.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! ahhh yeah! so i finally finished this and hopefully it's alright because i wrote this during finals week and it may not be the best ^^; BUT NOW U KNOW ALL THE JUICY STUFF THAT HAPPENED WHILE KAGAMI WAS FUCKING KNOCKED OUT HAHAH

**Author's Note:**

> and there goes another one! hope you liked it! there's going to be an sequel to this, it's going to be in Aomine's pov, for all u guys that wanna know the details bout what happened it between ;D


End file.
